


Trials and Countries

by HetalianVivi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family Fluff, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Major Original Character(s), Post-Gyakuten Saiban 3 | Trials & Tribulations, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetalianVivi/pseuds/HetalianVivi
Summary: Miles meets again with an old member of his family in the worst way possible : she is accused of having hurt Alfred Jones, an important politician of the White House.Wanting to save her from the death penalty, he asks Phoenix to defend her... But this case looks harder than expected...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Miles' request

Like everyday, Phoenix Wright, the famous defense attorney, was waiting in his office, reading some files about old cases, a coffee in hand.

The door knocked, he was expecting Maya or his wife, so he headed to it.

But when he opened it, it wasn’t a woman behind it but his best friend Miles Edgeworth, a respected prosecutor.

Phoenix made him enter, purring a coffee for him.

“Miles, it’s been weeks. What can I do for you, partner ?”

The other man sighed, looking aside. He was obviously uneasy and worried about something.

Miles took a sip of his coffee, crossing his legs.

“...Wright, I came to ask you something. ..I have a request.

-Hm ? What is it ?”

Phoenix blinked as Miles looked to him.

“....I want you to defend someone. 

-Oh ? Can you develop ?”

Miles looked down again, his hands on his laps forming fists.

“...Two days ago, the police arrested my...sister from a crime scene in the White House.”

Phoenix was thoughtful.

“...Your sister ? Franziska ?

-No. ..10 years ago...me and Franziska, we had a woman who was taking care of us when Von Karma wasn’t home. 

-Really ?

-Yes. I passed a lot of times by her side, she was like...the mother I never had.”

Miles put his head inside his hands, which make Phoenix quite sad. He rarely ever saw him so vulnerable.

“...And she got arrested two days ago…?

-...Yes. I lost sight of her when I left the Von Karma’s house. But I couldn’t forget about her.”

Miles opened his suitcase and grabbed a old paper she gave to Phoenix. He opened it, revealing a photo of a happy young Miles with a woman, with glasses, and long black hair. 

“Franziska took this picture when I became a prosecutor. It was the last time I saw her.

-...It was 10 years ago, you say ?”

Miles nodded.

“..I came here to ask you this because...well, the police believes she is the culprit already.

-How so ? Do they have proofs ?

-...Yes. But you always do miracles. ..She is in the detention center right now.”

Phoenix nodded as the door opened again, showing Maya.

“...Nick ? Oh, M. Edgeworth ! ..? What’s with the long face ?

-Maya. We have a new client, as it seems.

-...Oh ! Oh !”

The girl was overexcited of course as Miles was frowning.

“...Wright…

-Don’t worry. You can count on me.”

The other man nodded and left without adding anything as Maya was tilting her head.

“...? Nick, did he ask you to defend someone ?

-...Yes. His sister.

-Huh ?”

Phoenix grabbed his vest and attorney’s badge.

“Let’s go, Maya. We have no time to lose.”

In the detention center’s cell, the young woman, Vivi, was crying, head in knees.

“....Alfred…”

  
  



	2. The big sister of the prosecutor

Phoenix entered the detention center, asking to meet the girl of the picture Miles gave to him.

Him and Maya were waiting in front of the glass when the guard brought the girl to them. She was looking exhausted, her empty eyes were fixing the void.

She sat down, as Phoenix did too but she was silent.

“...You...are Vivi, right ?

-....

-...I’m Phoenix Wright, an attorney. Miles Edgeworth requested me to defend you.”

The girl blinked and looked to Phoenix.

“...Miles, you said…?

-Yes.”

The girl sobbed a bit, looking down.

“...He did...he did that for me ? ..I see...He shouldn’t have to.

-What happened ? Can you tell me ?”

The girl looked aside.

“...I’m sorry. This is...this is all my fault. I made a terrible mistake.”

She clenched her fists.

“...I deserve to be guilty.

-....Miss Vivi…”

Phoenix sighed, standing up.

“Wait for me. I won’t force you to speak, but I’m going to see the case’s files.”

Vivi looked away before she noticed Phoenix was holding a photo she recognized immediately.

“...! Where did you...find this ?

-Miles gave it to me. 

-...Can I...have it ?”  
Phoenix nodded and gave her the pic before turning to Maya.

“Let’s see the police. 

-Yes !”

After they gave one last glance to Vivi, they left and headed to the police station. The policemen were looking agitated. Detective Gumshoe was looking through papers as the duo approached him.

“Detective Gumshoe !

-...! Oh, M. Wright and Maya ! What can I do for you, pals ?

-What are you reading ?

-Oh, it’s the victim’s files.

-The victim ..?!”

Phoenix made wide eyes as Gumshoe chuckled.

“No, no, pal. This isn’t a murder case for once. The young politician is fine, he’s in the hospital right now though…

-...Can you explain to me what is this case ?”

The detective rubbed his head.

“Well...why not, pal. So...two days ago, the defendant shot this young man in one of the White House’s corridor. The ball has shot him into his right shoulder, we found traces of blood on the floor. Also...we have the gun the defendant used...it has her fingerprints on it.

-...(Damn…) Detective, did you found something else ?

-Well...not really. The young politician is named Alfred F. Jones, he works at the White House. He’s, like, important so that’s why everyone is working hard. 

-Alfred F. Jones..( Why is this name familiar ? ..) Do you think we could pay him a visit ?

-You can’t, pal !”

Maya was confused too.

“Why not ?

-There are like soldiers around his room ! They are like ready to shot anyone approaching !

-...! Mister Jones must be ultra important !

-...Hmm...so nobody else saw the scene ? There are no witness ?”

The detective looked aside embarrassed.

“...Sorry, pal. Can’t say.

-...

-What do we do, Nick ?”

Phoenix was thoughtful for some minutes before nodding.

“Let’s go back to Vivi.

-Okay !”

They did so, the girl sat down in front of Phoenix, holding the photo.

“...Miss Vivi. I need you to tell the truth. Did you shoot mister Jones ?”

The girl looked down, shedding some tears and nodding.

“N-Nick…

-....So, you’re guilty. ..I see. 

-Mister Wright...Did Miles really...really asked you to defend me ?

-..Yes, he did. ..He must believes in your innocence.”

The girl looked to Phoenix, with sad eyes.

“...I never wanted to hurt him...I…

-...Miss Vivi. …I’ll find the truth.

-...The truth…

-Yes. If Miles believes in you, I will. ..I’ll defend you tomorrow.”

Phoenix stood up, smiling.

“I’ll find out the truth, put your trust in me.”

Vivi was making wide eyes, as she was feeling a strong warmth in her chest now.

“Maya, let’s go back for the day.

-Yes !”

Vivi returned to her cell, holding the picture close to her heart.

“...The truth...Mister Wright...can you really...save me ?”


	3. The trial starts

It was the day, the fated day of the trial, and Phoenix was waiting for Vivi into the defendant’s room. Maya was here too, frowning.

“...I wonder if M. Edgeworth knows she is guilty…

-...I don’t know but he put his trust on her and me. ..I have to find out what really happened.

-...A case where the client is guilty...this reminds me of...the Engarde’s case…

-Don’t worry. Miss Vivi seems nothing like Engarde.”

Phoenix smiled as the policemen entered with Vivi, who was looking tired again.

“..Miss Vivi, today, I’ll prove your innocence.

-...”

She nodded without a word as Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder, nodding. 

A guard spoke out.

“The trial starts in five minutes. The defense and the defendant have to enter.”

Phoenix and Maya took their usual place as Vivi was sitting down on a chair in front on the judge, who coughed.

“The prosecution is a bit late, as it seems.”

Vivi was shaking from anxiety, holding her photo as Phoenix noticed this and sighed sadly.

Finally, the opposite door opened and he made wide eyes.

Miles took his usual place, but him too was looking exhausted.

“...Miles…”

Vivi glanced at him and made huge eyes, standing up at once.

“Miles ! Miles, is that really you ?!’

The guards caught her back on her chair as Miles was not looking at her, but was on the verge of tears.

But he quickly gained back his composure, crossing his arms as the judge coughed again.

“Today is the trial of Miss Vivi Kaze. 

-The defense is ready, Your Honor. ( Miles...You didn’t tell me you were the prosecutor today…)”

Miles was silent for a few seconds.

“....The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.”

Vivi looked aside, shaking her eyes closed.

“Miles...why…”

The judge nodded.

“M. Edgeworth, your opening statement.”

Miles nodded and grabbed his files, as a plan of the White House displayed on the main screen.

“The crime happened in the White House, two days ago. The defendant was at the scene of the crime. ..The prosecution…

-...? Continue.

-...The prosecution is able to present decisive evidences to prove the defendant is guilty.”

The judge nodded as Phoenix couldn’t help but to frown looking at Miles. He was looking totally disoriented.

Miles showed a plastic bag to the judge.

“...A gun ?

-..Found with the defendant, her fingerprints are on it. I call upon the inspector who’s in charge. Detective Gumshoe.”

The detective entered as Miles returned to his place, still pale.

Phoenix was obviously knowing why. 

“....Witness. Name and profession.

-Hey, pal ! What’s with the long face ? Looks like you’re about to collapse !

-...

-....Detective Gumshoe. I take care of the homicides cases...even if this one isn’t a murder…

-...Please, explain to us what happened in this case.”

The man nodded and coughed.

“Yes, Sir….Two days ago, a very important politician : Alfred F. Jones, got shot in the shoulder in the corridor of the White House that leads to the diplomatic room. His days aren’t in danger, but considering the importance he holds, this case is treated with utmost serious.”

He sighed.

“The weapon was the gun M. Edgewoth presented. We found the defendant’s fingerprints on it.”

Phoenix was thoughtful as he turned to see the gun.

“...Hold it ! Detective.

-Yes ?

-Are you sure this gun shot the bullet that hurt Mister Jones ?”

Miles shook his head.

“We couldn’t verify that yet. However, no other weapon could have done the injury Mister Jones has. The corridor has no windows or anything similar.

-Maybe, but we can’t be sure THIS gun was the one that harmed him ! 

-Unless we get the ball from his shoulder, we can’t prove this, yes. But the fact is that no other weapons was found, pal.”

Phoenix was focused.

“...Did we established the weapon belongs to the defendant ?

-Well...there are her fingerprints on it.”

The judge nodded.

“So logic would tell it belongs to her-

-OBJECTION !”

Phoenix yelled as he was holding Vivi’s file. Everyone was silent.

“Let examine Miss Vivi’s file. I have the evidence...this gun can’t belong to her ! 

-W-what ?!”

Miles sighed and slammed his hand to the desk.

“Then, show us. 

-It’s easy. A gun permit is necessary to hold one in our country. 

-Then, we only need to ask for her permit.”

Phoenix shook his head, smiling.

“Sorry, Edgeworth. It’s impossible.

-...Excuse me ?

-Let’s take a look at her file. Look at the nationality of the defendant.

-...French. ….! No !

-You guessed right, Edgeworth. Miss Vivi...is French. So...She can’t have a gun permit !”

Miles looked aside as the judge was confused. 

“What does it prove ?

-It’s simple. The crime happened in the White House. They would never allow a gun to enter...if this gun is illegal ! In conclusion, this gun doesn’t belong to the defendant !”

The audience was noisy, the judge used his hammer.

“Silence, silence ! 

-M. Wright. What does it prove further ?

-...!

-Sure, this gun doesn’t belong to Viv-...the defendant. But it doesn’t prove she didn’t shot ! She could enter with it or have an accomplice !

-....(He’s right on this point but why does he…)”

The judge used his hammer again, nodding.

“The prosecution has a point. However, now we have a mystery. How did the defendant made this gun enter ? Did the defendant really shot the politician ?

-Your Honor, I would like to call my witness, if you allow me.

-You can, M. Edgeworth. Let’s hear the witness.”

Phoenix was tensed up as hell, even Maya could see it. Miles’ behavior was making him confused but he was looking...shocked, exhausted.

“(..Miles...why did you accept doing this trial…?)”


	4. A special witness

The guards made entered a girl with brown hairs and blue eyes. She has a green coat and freckles as she took Gumshoe’s place.

Vivi made wide eyes, crying while looking down.

Miles crossed his arms.

“Witness, please state your name and profession.”

The girl didn’t answer but glanced to Vivi.

“...How could you do that…

-...

-Witness, please answer.”

The girl sighed.

“...My name is Amelia Heart. I am...an activist student, if you could say, your Honor.”

-This girl saw the crime. 

-....! What ?!”

Amelia nodded as the judge frowned.

“Witness, please testimony about what you saw.

-....Alright, your Honor. It was thirty minutes after the diplomatic meeting, when I received a call from Mister Jones. He was asking me to come at the meeting room to talk about something… I did so, when I suddenly heard a “bang”. I ran to the corridor and I...I saw it...Vivi was pointing Mister Jones...with her gun..”

She shed some tears.

“He was looking in great pain...he collapsed at once. I...I didn’t know what to do, it was impossible...the police arrived at most.”

She cried more as the judge nodded.

“...You saw an horrible scene, young Lady.

-Nick ! Something is weird in her testimony.

-Yes. I saw. (..Something is off.)”

Amelia sighed and rubbed her tears. 

“M. Wright, your questioning, if you may.

-Yes, Your Honor. Miss Heart, your testimony have...contradictions.

-...? Excuse me ? I didn’t lie.

-Well, you said that you didn’t know what to do, when you saw the scene. Why so ?”

Amelia blinked.

“...M. Lawyer, what are you trying to say..?

-Something is bugging me off first. Why an activist student was in the White House ?

-OBJECTION ! M. Wright, this has no link with our case.

-It has a link ! Miss Heart, what were you doing in the White House ?

-...I was seeing my boyfriend.”

Phoenix blinked as the girl sighed.

“...I am Mister Jones’ girlfriend. That’s why I was here.

-...?! His girlfriend !

-...Is this important, M. Wright ?”

Phoenix slammed his hands down.

“It is, Your Honor ! 

-Very well. Witness, add this declaration in your testimony.

-Understood, your Honor. Me and Alfred are a couple. That’s private life. 

-HOLD IT ! ..Miss Heart...I don’t understand.”

The girl tilted her head.

“What ?

-Why didn’t you call the police ? Your boyfriend was hurt but you watched without moving ?!”

Amelia gasped, recoiling a bit.

-I..I…

-OBJECTION ! What is this about, M. Wright ?! The witness only was too scared to do so !

-OBJECTION ! Sorry but that won’t pass ! Mister Jones wasn’t in a deadly danger ! It wasn’t a murder ! Miss Heart….could totally act ! She has no reasons to be that scared ! Even so, running away to call for help was more logical !”

Amelia gasped, holding her chest.

“I WAS too scared, M. Lawyer ! My Alfred was attacked by a stranger, an intruder !!”

Phoenix shook his head.

“You’re lying. ..Remember what you said earlier. “I ran to the corridor and I...I saw it...Vivi was pointing Mister Jones...with her gun..” Miss Heart...you know the defendant !

-...!!

-Silence, silence ! M. Wright ! Are you saying Miss Heart and Miss Vivi know each other ?!

-Yes. 

-OBJECTION ! Are you realizing what could it means ?! The witness could be the defendant’s accomplice !”

Phoenix nodded.

“Exactly, she could be her partner in crime...or the real culprit.

-What...what ?!

-We previously established the gun wasn’t Miss Vivi’s. Miss Heart, however, is Mister Jone's girlfriend. So, she could have a gun !”

Miles was sweating, but not as much as in previous cases.

“....!

-Miss Heart...You’re the one who shot Mister Jones !”

Amelia growled.

“Have you gone mad ?! Alfred is my partner, what would be my mobile ?! 

-...Miss Heart. You’re British, right ?

-Yes, and ?!”

  
  


Phoenix grabbed another file.

“In the files, I could grab this. The meeting’s rapport. Apparently, the American government planned to become very harsh to the UK. That’s your mobile.

-OBJECTION ! The fingerprints on the gun were the defendant...ones !

-...

-Are you implying the witness used the gun on her partner, cleaned the fingerprints then passed it on the defendant ?! Just for a political reason ?!”

Phoenix couldn’t prove this, so he stayed silent, frowning as the judge used his hammer down. Amelia was glaring at Phoenix, furious.

“We have new hypothesis now. But we lack elements to conclude what really happened two days ago. The trial needs to be reported. I ask the prosecution and the defense to investigate further until the second trial tomorrow.

-Yes, your Honor.

-...

-The trial is suspended !”

Amelia left with the guards as Vivi and the audience did too. Only Phoenix, Maya and Miles were in the room, as Miles violently slammed his hands on his desk.

“...Miles. Why ? Why did you do that ?

-....We gained time..

-...Huh ?”

Miles’ tears were falling down on the desk.

“...She is terrified, Wright. 

-...Miles...is Vivi truly...innocent ? 

-...I met her when I was a kid. This woman...she couldn’t hurt a fly. 

-So, Amelia Heart really did it ?

-...I don’t know, but at least...we gained time. That’s why I needed to be the prosecutor. ..So, I could...postpone the verdict with your help.”

Miles gained back composure.

“Wright, this is familiar, isn’t it ?

-...? Huh ?

-The Engarde’s case. 

-...I won’t ever forget this.”

Miles smiled slightly.

“I know. We had to gain time to save Maya. Now, it’s my turn to live this. I swore to save her, and I won’t give up until she is declared innocent.

-...Miles, why ? You didn’t see her in 10 years !”

The other sighed.

“You can’t understand, my friend. 

-...?

-Vivi has been one of my anchors to stay stable mentally. I have a huge debt towards her and the time has come to pay it. ..Tomorrow, we’ll find the truth.”

He said before leaving, Phoenix was frowning as Maya clapped.

“They were really close !

-...Yeah.”

Phoenix joined back Vivi, who immediately became furious.

“Mr. Wright ! Amelia didn’t make it ! It’s impossible ! I did it !

-Calm down, Miss Vivi. ..We have a day left to understand.

-Huh ?

-Miles and I...we were gaining time.

-....

-Nick ! We should go to the crime scene ! 

-Yes. Miss Vivi. Where did you have the gun ?”

The girl became really pale and shook her head.

“Sorry. ..I can’t.

-...Fine. (She looks scared by something…) Maya, here we go.”

  
  



	5. New hints

Phoenix and Maya took a while but finally reached the White House. Dozens of soldiers were guarding the place, holding heavy guns.

The whole place was holding a nervous atmosphere that the attorney noticed quickly as he motioned to Maya to follow him.

“Stop here ! This zone is under surveillance !”

One soldier yelled at the duo. Phoenix presented his attorney badge.

“I’m Miss Vivi’s defense attorney. I came here to investigate.” 

The man nodded.

“You may enter, but be quick.”

Phoenix nodded and did so, the whole building was full of soldiers as expected.

He headed to the crime scene, as there was still blood on the floor and wall. Maya was a bit confused.

“...Nick, that’s quite a lot of blood for a slight injury…

-...(That’s true.)”

The defense attorney went to inspect the white walls...and noticed something. There was a bullet into the opposite wall, it shouldn’t be there.

“...What do you think, Nick ?

-Looks like Miss Vivi wasn’t the only one who shot during this fight. 

-Nick…?”

The attorney nodded and was ready to inspect more when he saw someone in the corridor who was heading to the meeting room. When the black haired man noticed Phoenix, he smiled and waved to him.

“Hallo ! Are you perhaps...Mr. Wright ?

-The one and only, yes. Who are you ?”

The man smiled and crossed his arms.

“I am Dave Clink. I work here as a security agent.”

He sighed sadly.

“...What happened to Mister Jones...this is a case without precedent…

-...What do you mean ? Did you...see it ?

-I am afraid I did, Mr. Wright.”

Phoenix blinked as Maya was making a surprised face.

“Another witness ?

-What did you see exactly ? 

-...Mister Jones got shot by a young lady. I saw everything. 

-...Are you sure of it ? 

-I am.”

To this moment, Miles showed up behind them, with a few policemen. He frowned, still looking exhausted.

“You’re here, Wright. 

-...Miles…

-This man is a witness. He will testimony tomorrow.”

Dave nodded without protest and followed the policemen as Phoenix called out for Miles.

“Wait ! ..Will you be the prosecutor tomorrow as well ?

-..Yes. 

-...What would happen if Miss Vivi is guilty ?

-...She’ll be sentenced to death. 

-...Oh no !”

Maya said, visibly shocked as Phoenix was sweating a bit. Miles and the others left the scene, leaving the defense attorney in his thoughts.

“Nick…

-...If there is a second bullet trace...that means someone else shot behind Miss Vivi...If this is the case...then we might have a new way to find the truth.

-But there is a witness who saw everything…

-We’ll see during the cross examination. I won’t give up now.” 

After having finished to investigate the corridor, him and Maya started to head back to their office.

Miles, though, was still outside as the night was falling down.

He was heading to the detention center, wanting to see Vivi if possible. He still could remember her face during the trial and that was like a knife in his heart. The rain started to fall and no one was around. The prosecutor reached the last street he needed to go through as he heard some noises near him.

He carefully looked around without a sound as no one could be seen. 

Miles decided to continue his walk but suddenly, he felt a violent pain in his sides as he gasped and collapsed on the ground. 

Then another one followed, he was breathing with difficulties as his sight was blurring away. He could see some policemen running to him but he fainted at the very moment, murmuring Phoenix and Vivi’s names in a whisper.

  
  



	6. Family bond

The trial was starting again today and Phoenix, Maya and Vivi were patiently waiting into the defendant’s room.

However, Gumshoe suddenly rushed in, he was sweating.

“Mr. Wright, pal !

-Detective Gumshoe ?...What’s wrong ? You look like you just ran…

-..W-we have a big problem ! Mr. Edgeworth got attacked by someone last night !”

Phoenix made wide horrified eyes as Vivi stood up, pale.

“M-Miles !! Is he okay ?!”

Gumshoe made a slow no.

“...His life isn’t in danger but…

-Inspector !”

Phoenix yelled.

“What happened ?!

-Mr. Edgeworth was found by my men yesterday night...He was fainted on the ground with two huge injuries on his scar…

-....!!!”

Vivi was shaking furiously.

“Where...where is he right now ?

-At the nearby hospit-”

Vivi didn’t lose time and pushed him away, running outside.

“WOW ! COME BACK HERE !”

Gumshoe was running after her now as Phoenix gained back composure.

“Maya ! Miss Vivi, we have to get her back !

-Yes !!”

They ran in through the tribunal too, but Vivi was nowhere to be found. Finally, a familiar nose resonated and attracted them. Franziska was here, her whip around Vivi’s wrist as the girl was facing her with wide eyes.

The prosecutor smirked.

“So you want to escape, defendant ? Too bad I was here.”

Vivi looked away uneasy as Phoenix was gaining back his breath.

“Thanks, Franziska. 

-Humph. You’re still incompetent as I can see, Phoenix Wright.”

Vivi made a gasp as she was staring to the young woman since a few minutes now.

Franziska sighed and released her before whipping Phoenix.

“Ouch !!

-Come on, she is your client ! Get her back in the defendant’s room !”

Vivi brought a hand on her mouth, crying.

“Fr...Franziska…

-...? Hm ? Do we know each other ?

-...So, you managed to become a prosecutor too, like Miles..”

Vivi smiled in tears as Phoenix couldn’t help but to smile too only to be whipped again.

“...You are...Vivi ?

-Yes ! Yes, that’s me !”

The girl couldn’t resist and rushed to the woman, hugging her.

Franziska was totally froze, she couldn’t react to this but pushed her away a bit.

“Stop. I’m not a kid anymore.”

The Von Karma was slightly blushing as Vivi smiled but quickly grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Miles got hurt ! Franziska, someone attacked your brother !

-....What do you mean ?”

She glared at Phoenix who sighed.

“That’s true…

-Humph. So, the roles have reversed.”

The silver haired girl smirked and whipped Phoenix again.

“If my foolish brother can’t do this trial, anymore, I will. 

-Franziska, you can’t ! Vivi is the defendant-”

She whipped him again.

“Shut up. There must be a prosecutor and that’ll be me. I won’t lose, Phoenix Wright.”

She hissed before leaving upstairs as Phoenix sighed and turned to Vivi.

“...Franziska…

-Miss Vivi, we have to go. The trial is starting right now.”

The girl sobbed a bit and nodded, following the duo back to the trial room.

Gumshoe was here and sighed of relief when he noticed the girl hasn’t run away. 

She sat down as the defense took place.

Franziska was here, frowning as the judge blinked.

“Mr. Edgeworth should be the prosecutor, no-”

The woman whipped the Judge’s desk, she was frowning, looking annoyed.

“He’s not able to do this. I’m taking his place.

-...I see. Fine.”

He used his hammer to get silence.

“...The trial of Vivi Kaze can start. Last trial, we established Miss Heart could be the one who shot Mister Jones. 

-Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution...has decisive evidences the defendant did it.

-...(No ! Is she really...willing to make Miss Vivi guilty ?)”

Franziska was smiling in a proud way.

“The accusation would like to call a witness. This will be the decisive evidence I need, Phoenix Wright.”

In the corner of the room, Vivi was shaking on her chair as she closed her eyes.

She was remembering this time, 10 years ago…

A distant sweet but decisive memory...

  
  



	7. Home sweet home

_ I can still remember this day… _

_ Ten years ago, I was a student in America, and I needed money.  _

_ That’s when I saw that the Von Karma father was searching for someone to take care of his kids when he was in trial. _

_ I accepted and that’s how I met them...Franziska and Miles. I was only 17 back then, and they were still children...They were like my little siblings.  _

_ Time passed.but there was a day. I would never forget it. _

Vivi was late, and she knew it. Her studying asked her more than expected and here she was, standing in front the Von Karma mansion as she knocked.

The small Franziska opened the door, she was dressing elegant but was red from anger.

“You’re late, papa already left !!

-I know, Franziska...Sorry.”

Vivi softly said with a gentle smile as the kid made her enter the big mansion. Vivi took a deep breath, this mansion was such a comfy home and she loved it. Heading to the living room, she saw the small dog welcoming her but someone was missing.

“Where is sweet Miles ?

-Still sleeping ! Lazy, lazy !”

Franziska chuckled, laughing as Vivi shushed her and ruffled her hair.

“Come on, girl~ It’s not funny. I’m going to wake him up, wait here.”

The girl nodded as Vivi left the living room and went upstairs. The mansion was big and has a lot of rooms but she was fortunately knowing it quite well now.

She headed to a door and knocked but no answer.

“..Miles ? It’s me. ..I enter…”

She did so, switching the light on as the little boy was still in bed.

“Miles ? It”s time for breakfast~”

The young boy opened his eyes, but he was looking like exhausted, wrapped in his blanket.

“...Miss Vivi ?

-Morning, Miles~”

The boy left his blanket, rubbing his eyes as he was sobbing a bit, which surprised the young woman as she sat down by his side.

“What’s wrong ? You made a nightmare ?

-...yes…

-Do you want to talk about it ?”

She asked patting his head but he shook his head and left the bed. Vivi followed him back to the living room, where Franziska was as she smirked.

“Come on, come on, I’m hungry !”

Miles sighed and Vivi went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. The trio ate it in silence, even if little Franziska was trying to make Miles speak.

After the breakfast, Vivi grabbed her book about French language to start her lesson of the day and got comfy with the two children.

However, after a whole hour, she noticed something wasn’t right : Miles was unfocused, staring into the void.

The young woman sometimes saw him like that before but each time, she was worried.

As she always did when it happened, she closed the book and put it away.

“Miles ?

-...”

The young boy blinked suddenly.

“Ah ! Miss V-Vivi !

-You look tired and sad...Are you okay ?

-..I’m fine, d-don’t worry…”

Miles answered while looking elsewhere but the young woman wasn’t blind. She stood up and stretched out, chuckling.

“Damn ! It’s so boring to read like that ! I want an ice cream, not you ?”

She winked to the two kids, who looked at each other in confusion before Franziska jumped down the sofa.

“Ice cream ?

-Yes ! Staying here isn’t fun, let’s enjoy outside while the days are sunny ! Right, Miles ?

-...Y-yes…

-Then, it’s settled !”

The young woman giggled before grabbing the kid’s coats and preparing them. Miles was blinking.

“But, and the lesson ?

-Later. Besides, you need to have some fun.”

She smiled while putting his scarf him before heading to the outside with them, careful to lock the door.

“The mall is opened, let’s go !”

\----------------------------------

The way to the mall from the Von Karma’s house wasn’t especially long, but the fact the outside were cold weren’t helping.

They quickly reached the mall, a lot of people were in, shopping fashion clothes and items as the girl chuckled.

“I will never be rich enough for all this…”

Fransizka ran to an ice cream shop.

“Hey, come come !

-Looks like your sister is quite hungry, Miles.

-....”

Vivi held Miles’ hand to go to the shop, as the owner was smiling. After chatting a bit about the local news with him, Vivi ordered two vanilla chocolate for the kids and one watermelon ice cream for her. 

They went away to eat near a wall after saying goodbye to the seller.

They were eating in silence since some minutes but then, the ground began to shake quite violently. People were panicking, leaving the mall by running while some were holding to the wall. 

Vivi grabbed the two kids against her, closing her eyes. The earthquake calmed down after a few minutes as people were relieved around. The girl sighed.

“It was a big one but luckily, no one got hurt…”

But Miles was curled on the ground, hands on his head, shaking. Vivi knelt down and picked him up.

“Miles ? Are you okay ?

-..Earth...Earthquake…”

Little Franziska sighed.

“He is scared of when the earth shakes ! 

-Aww..I see..”

The girl recoiled a bit with Miles, holding him as he was shaking and crying.

“Miles ? Can you hear me ?

-...Yes…

-You know, its okay to be scared….but I’m also here to protect you.

-...Protect me ?

-Of course ! You’re like a little brother to me !

-Hey !”

Vivi turned around, seeing Franziska was crossing her arms, cheek puffed.

“Don’t forget I exist ! 

-I can’t, Franziska, definitely ! You’re like my sister as well !”

The young woman laughed honestly. Miles closed his eyes, as they were coming back home.

For the first time in years, he was feeling safe.

  
  



	8. A pair of witnesses

Vivi had to leave her reveries when she saw someone entering the court, a man with a classy outfit. She could recognize him and looked away, distressed as Phoenix obviously noticed she was suddenly very anxious. 

Franziska sighed, frowning.

“Witness, your name and profession.”

The witness quietly sent a glance to Vivi, before looking to the judge with a big smile.

“Dave Clink. I am a security agent working in the White House, your Honor.

-Very well. What did you see-”

Franziska interrupted the judge by an agile whipping.

“The witness saw the actual scene. 

-...Really ?”

Phoenix was cringing his teeth a lot, this witness could be his downfall and he couldn’t let Vivi be declared guilty. He couldn’t do this to Miles.

“Witness, speak.”

Clink nodded with a smile and coughed up a bit.

“Well. It’s fairly simple. I was working late this day, because of the meeting you know. I was making sure every participant would be safe returning in their rooms, and then, I searched for Mister Jones, because I couldn’t find him.

-...You couldn’t find him ?

-Yes. I couldn’t. I looked into his room. 

-Why that ? Was there a threat around this night ? Why protecting him so much ?

-OBJECTION ! Mister Jones is a valuable member of the White House. Its perfectly logical to make sure he is safe.

-...Sorry but I need to ask you, Mister Clink.

-Hm ?”

Phoenix nodded and displayed a map of the corridor again.

“The crime scene happened in the White House, right ? So, explain us. Why Mister Jones wasn’t under protection then ? 

-Hm ! W-well..! 

-Isn’t it because he was in a place...he wasn’t supposed to be ?”

A whip’s sound resonated.

“What do you have in mind, Phoenix Wright ?

-We already know the victim wasn’t in his room during the scene. He was even without any protection. I wonder why, not you ? Isn’t it because...of a certain call ?”

Clink lost his smile as everyone in the audience was confused. 

“Here’s the defense’s theory. Someone called Mister Jones to come in the corridor without any protection. To a single purpose : killing him !

-OBJECTION ! Can you prove that ? Moreover, who called Mister Jones ?!

-...The real culprit, of course. Mister Clink, can you tell us something ? Who has Jones’ number among the White House members ? 

-....Everyone of us, of course ! ….Ah !”

Phoenix nodded.

“Exactly, like you said. 

-W-whatever !”

Dave yelled, pointing Vivi.

“This girl did it ! She wasn’t even supposed to be here !

-..? Why that ?

-Well ! She is a normal citizen ! And French, with that ! How could she enter the White House, I don’t know that ! But she was an intruder who shot one of the most important person of the country !”

Phoenix recoiled, like hit seriously. 

“...(He’s right on this...Miss Vivi still was in the White House…without a real valid reason..)

-See ?! She did it, I saw her ! She deserves to die !”

More noise followed as Phoenix was looking done for, he has no ways to counter all this. 

Franziska too was looking devastated actually.

The judge used his hammer to claim silence then sighed.

“The defense couldn’t prove the defendant’s innocence in the end. Miss Franziska ?

-...

-Are you with us- OUCH !

-No...words to add from the accusation.”

Phoenix sighed and closed his eyes, head in hands.

“Sorry...Miles.”

A silence resonated but a voice cut it.

“OBJECTION, MES CHÉRIS !”

Everyone looked around as Vivi gasped and looked around as well until a new man emerged from the courtroom. 

He calmly adjusted his blond hair, winking to everyone. 

The judge made wide eyes.

“Who are you..?!

-Je suis désolé, mes amours. I didn’t get invited, but it was worth trying. In the end, I couldn’t watch all of you kill my sweet girl without acting.

-Are you a friend of the defendant ? Sorry, but the trial is ov-”

Franziska whipped the judge again, sighing.

“Let him speak.

-Merci, ma belle~ You definitely should listen to my words. For you see, I am a very valuable witness.

-You...You saw the defendant hurting Mister Jones ?!”

The new man laughed a bit.

“Vivi, hurting our Alfred ? Sorry but this is impossible. If you let me explain, everything will be clear.”

Fransizka nodded.

“The accusation has no objections. 

-Nick ! That’s our chance !!

-...Yeah. The defense has no objections, either.

-Fine. Let’s hear you...Mister ?

-Francis Bonnefoy, mes amours~

-Profession ?

-...”

He didn’t answer yet but the atmosphere was heavier as he smiled.

“I am supposed to answer by French Politician here, but since I’m going to explain everything, lies are forbidden. 

-Exactly. 

-...Très bien~ I’m France, mes chéris~”

Phoenix, Franziska, and everyone except Vivi made big eyes before a single word echoed in the room.

“WHAT ?!”

  
  



	9. Francis and Alfred

The whole audience was stunned, unable to react in a cohesive way. France sighed, shaking his head before turning to Franziska.

“Come on, ma chère. You asked me, I answered you. Simple.”

Franziska mumbled quietly before sighing but the Judge cut the silence.

“Wait a second ! France ?! The country of France ?!

-Exactly, Your Honor. Come on, don’t you read the news ? It’s been months since the White House leaked our identity.

-.....This is...well…”

Franziska smirked.

“Your Honor, it’s the truth. We recently learned some people are sentient personified countries. 

-As long as you don’t scream my real name outside this room...I’ll help you find the truth. You don’t have a choice anyway. 

-...Oh...well...in this case. Explain yourself.”

France nodded and coughed up a bit before starting.

“To be simple, Vivi and me are very good friends, you see. 

-Good friends ?”

Phoenix asked, a bit curious.

“Aren’t you her country ?

-I am, mon amour~ I know her since a while now. That’s why I can confirm her presence in the White House has nothing strange. 

-Why that ? 

-Well, because she was here as a guest with me.”

Phoenix made wide eyes.

“A guest ?

-When our kind do meetings, humans who are close enough to us are allowed to come with us. Vivi was only in the White House as my partner~

-...Mister Clink ?”

The man was sweating hard.

“Lies ! What are these lies ?!

-There is no lies, mon cher. Vivi has a good reason to be there. Besides, she wouldn’t hurt Alfred.

-..? Why so ?

-Well, she would risk problems if she would do this. Problems for me, since you know, that would make a hundreds years friendship go dirty.

-...Wait a minute...are you implying ?”

France chuckled, oh he was so amused by those Americans.

“Yes, my dear lawyer. Alfred’s real name is The United States of America.

-...Excuse me ?!!”

France sighed, shaking his head again.

“This is a fact, but this proves Vivi has no reasons to attack him. However...something is still weird.

-...Weird ? ( What could be weirder than this ?! )

-Alfred is hurt. 

-..? And ?

-And, mister Wright, the thing is Nations like us can’t be hurt by your weapons. Of course, Alfred would play the role of a human for a few days but I visited him. And he is actually...hurt.”

Amelia gasped and stood up from the audience.

“ALFRED IS HURT, FRANCIS ?!

-...Unfortunately. We both know Vivi can’t do that. We both know WHO did that. Right, Amelia ?

-...”

A silence followed as Phoenix was speechless and turned to him.

“Mister...France. Can you develop on this ?

-Of course, mon chaton~ Nations are naturally immune to any sort of damage. The only way to hurt us is to attack our land or our people.

-...So, you’re saying that...Mister Jones couldn’t have been hurt ?

-Exactly. Not by Vivi, at least. She doesn’t have a proper weapon for this, but another could.”

France glanced at Clink with a death glare, as Phoenix was blinking.

“What ?! What is this accusation ?! Are you saying I shot Mister Jones ?!

-Oh, but I’m not saying anything. However, I can’t help but to notice the gun on you.

-..I am a security agent. Of course, I have a gun !

-...Oh, and I suppose you saw Vivi shooting America ?”

The man went paler as the judge asked for silence again.

“Votre Honneur. I ask for a ballistic exam of both the guns we have here. 

-...Hm ?”

Phoenix nodded.

“I support the witness’ request.

-Fine. Von Karma ?

-...I support it as well.

-You better do sweetheart~ Or you could get hurt too~

-...! (What ?! Don’t tell me...he is the one who hurt Miles ?!)”

The judge nodded and called for the guards to grab Clink’s gun but the man panicked and pushed them away.

“No ! I am not guilty ! She did it ! This fucker did it !!”

Vivi recoiled when she noticed the man was approaching her. Amelia stood up, running down from the panicked audience as Phoenix and Franziska were panicking.

The young woman whipped Clink from behind furiously.

“Vivi, run !”

She yelled as the black-haired woman nodded and ran outside the room, where Amelia was.

“Vivi, are you okay ?!

-...Yes. 

-This man...he is the culprit, right..?

-...

-Vivi...tell me. Who shot Alfred ?”

The girl looked down, closing her eyes as the door behind them opened, showing the man holding his gun.

“This trial is a farce.”

Amelia growled and grabbed Vivi behind her.

“Go away ! 

-Sorry, girl. But I got you, leader of our enemy group !”

Amelia made wide eyes and finally got it.

“...You’re from abomiNATIONS ! Now, I have no doubt who shot Alfred !!”

The man blinked and exploded of laughter as Phoenix, Franziska and France entered too.

“Sorry, Amelia ! I didn’t shot your precious partner !

-..What ?!

-How about you ask the girl behind you ?”

Amelia turned to Vivi as everyone was silent, tensed up. France was pale.

“...I did it...I shot Alfred..”

The brown haired woman made wide eyes as Phoenix yelped.

“What ?! You did it ?! 

-..

-I told you ! 

-Vivi...Please, tell me this isn’t true…”

Francis asked her, as he was shaking slightly.

“Vivi ! Please !

-...I...I am sorry, France ! I did it !

-...!!”

Phoenix was holding his head in pain as the guards appeared and forced everyone to enter the courtroom again after this chaotic break.

France and Amelia were in the audience, silent. The young woman was sobbing, but Francis was looking very focused, hand on chin but with a frown.

Clink was here too, smirking.

Vivi was standing up, Phoenix and Maya were silent.

Franziska was looking away, holding her arms as the judge sighed.

“Well...this was certainly something but now, we know the truth at least.

-...

-Mr. Wright, anything to add ?

-...No, your Honor…( I can’t believe this..)”

Vivi turned to the lawyer and sighed.

“...I’m sorry. Mister Wright.

-...(I can’t ! Something is wrong ! She has no reasons, no motivation to do this yet she is going to be sentenced to death ?!)

-Nick..!”

Phoenix wanted to yell Objection but his throat was blocked. Vivi has confessed, he couldn’t do anything now.

The judged raised his hammer and hit his desk.

“...The defendant Vivi is...guilty.”

France looked away, biting his lower lips. 

Vivi closed her eyes and fell on her knees, crying.

As the guards were about to grab Vivi out, Dake Clink approached.

“No need to wait more. Considering you hurt our own country, I shall sentence you right now.”

France stood up, as Franziska was gripping her whip and Clink aimed for Vivi.

Phoenix was about to scream him to stop but another gunshot resonated and hit Clink’s weapon, making it fly away.

The man recoiled, holding his bleeding hand as France used the opportunity to jump down and summoned his sword, shielding Vivi, his eyes glowing.

Franziska nodded as Phoenix did as well and rushed to Vivi.

“Are you okay ?!

-...Yeah…

-Who shot ?!”

Clink screamed as someone entered. The atmosphere got heavier, and everyone went silent except for Amelia who ran to the person, jumping in his arms.

“Alfred !!

-Heh...Hallo, Amelia. What’s up ?”

Vivi turned to Alfred with Francis, who smirked but smiled.

“You took your time, États-Unis.

-Yeah, dude. Sorry about that but I had to sneak from the room. Also, I brought...you know who.”

France looked away, uneasy all of a sudden as Amelia noticed the bandages on her partner’s shoulder.

The judge hit down with his hammer.

“Silence, silence ! Young man ! What does this means ?

-Your Honor, I object to your sentence !”

Alfred said, approaching the witness’ place as Dave was about to explode.

“What ? Law is superior, young boy.

-Law ?! Don’t make me laugh ! This isn’t justice at all !”

Franziska and Phoenix were speechless as Vivi approached Amelia and Francis, holding her chest.

“Your Honor. Allow me to testimony. One last testimony.”

The judge shook his head but at once, Alfred looked into his eyes, glaring as the old man has a shiver down the spines. He knew he couldn’t refuse.

“...Fine. One last testimony. ..Please..name and profession.

-...Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. Better known as The United States of America.”

Everyone dropped their jaws as Phoenix called out for him.

“You’re the victim ?!

-Yes. 

-Then, its easy ! We just have to compare the ballistic prints !”

Clink yelled but Alfred shook his head.

“Of course, that would easily save you, son of a bitch.”

Dave growled and grabbed back his gun but he felt one against his head, this was Amelia.

“I advice you to shut the fuck up.

-...

-Your Honor. What Vivi said is true, she shot me. However...you don’t have all the details.

-...I’m all ears.”

Alfred nodded and turned to Phoenix.

“Mister Wright, did you go to the White House ?

-..Yes, I did.

-Can you tell the audience what you saw ?”

The lawyer nodded and walked to the audience.

“Well...there was another bullet’s impact on the wall.

-..Exactly.”

Franziska tilted her head.

“What are you trying to say..?

-...The day of the crime, me and the other members of the G8, we had a meeting in a room of the White House. Vivi has come with France but she has to wait outside.

-Why that ?

-Simple, Mister Wright. We cannot allow humans in during such meetings.”

Phoenix nodded as Alfred continued.

“...After the meeting, I had a call on my phone. It was...from Vivi. She wanted to talk to me about an urgent matter. 

-...An urgent matter ?

-This surprised me a lot, but I accepted because I didn’t want to miss anything. Maybe it would be about France. That’s what I thought, so I came over.”

Phoenix was focused as he put a hand on his chin.

“...You saw the defendant then ?

-...Yes. But she was looking...different from usual. She recoiled when she saw me, looking terrified. 

-..I see. What happened ?

-I walked to her, to ask her what was wrong...when she grabbed a gun from her pocket and aimed for me.”

Phoenix made wide eyes as everyone was holding their breath.

Alfred sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

“She shot me here, and i understood at once, something wasn’t right. 

-..What do you mean ?

-The bullet was a normal one. When she shot me, I didn’t fail, and put it outside my shoulder, frowning. Then, it happened…”

Dave was growling as Vivi started to cry in her hands.

“...Someone else entered, and he grabbed Vivi.

-What ?!

-...I immediately rushed to him, I wanted to free Vivi, I was so confused. The man grabbed his own gun...and he shot me in the shoulder too. But this time...pain followed. I fainted at once, but my last vision was Vivi frozen in horror.

-...So…

-Vivi made nothing wrong. She shot me...because the man asked her to do so. 

-...

-I’m convinced of it. She was acting as a lure.”

He turned to Vivi, who was now hugged by Amelia.

“...Vivi lived a bad experience with my older brother. The person surely knew it and used it against me by forcing her to do this.”

Phoenix slammed on his table.

“...Your Honor ! We have the truth now ! Miss Vivi isn’t guilty !

-..Looks like it, indeed. But a question remained. Who shot you, Mister Jones ?”

Alfred chuckled, smirking as he turned to face Clink, who changed color.

“You tried. But you lost.

-...

-Too bad for you, but even with blurry vision, I knew it was you.

-...You...You monster…”

The judge sighed as Dave started to laugh like a maniac.

“Congratulations !! I’m impressed !!

-...You’re an abomiNATION member from my own people who infiltrated the White House to get me. ..What a waste.

-You pieces of garbage shouldn’t exist !! MONSTERS !! FALSE GODS !!”

He grabbed his gun and aimed for Alfred, who didn’t even move.

“I WON’T DIE WITHOUT TAKING YOU WITH ME !”

But the police suddenly entered and furiously grabbed him, forcing him outside.

Alfred sighed as Vivi cried even louder and has to be helped to walk forwards.

“What a case...but we know the truth now. Miss Vivi, you really went through a lot.

-...Yes…

-The court...declares the defendant...not guilty !”

Franziska held her chest, hand on her mouth as some tears fell. Amelia and Francis jumped in each other arms as Alfred walked quickly to Vivi to give her the warmest hug he could do.

Phoenix smiled widely, he was really reassured. He walked to Vivi.

“I’m glad you’re safe.

-..It’s thanks to you and everyone...Thanks. 

-Oh ! Vivi ! I came with someone, you might want to see them ! 

-Huh ?”

The girl tilted her head as the whole group, including Franziska, went outside.

  
  
  



	10. Heartwarming goodbyes

The outside of the court was full of policemen but Vivi could somehow see a familiar man sitting down who stood up at once.

“...M-M-”

Vivi has no words as she rushed to Miles, grabbing him against her, crying.   
Miles blinked and sighed, patting her back.

“...Vivi, this is embarrassing...I’m not a child anymore.”

Vivi chucked and released him, sobbing as Franziska approached, smirking.

“You look pathetic with these bandages around your waist, Miles Edgeworth.

-...Pathetic...But relieved. 

-...You never will change.”

The woman sighed as Vivi grabbed both in a hug.

“..I’m so happy to see you two again…!

-Vivi ! Come on !”

Phoenix and Maya laughed heartfully as Francis sighed and turned to America.

“I really feel bad for having hurt this poor man.

-You wanted to protect your human friend, I can’t blame you. But next time, ask me before slashing my people !

-Okay, okay...Calm down..”

Phoenix turned to Alfred.

“Thanks, both of you. You really helped.”

Alfred and Francis nodded as Maya turned to Phoenix, with starry eyes.

“Nick ! You know what do we have to do, right ?

-...Maya ?

-Restaurant ! Burger ! I’m starving !

-Burger, you say ?!”

Alfred almost jumped on place, looking very childish as Maya nodded with happiness, both were like kids now.

Francis chuckled.

“Looks like we don’t have a choice. Mind if we accompany you ?

-Well...looks like it. Why not, after all ?”

Vivi laughed, grabbing Miles and Franziska’s hands to rush outside, followed by Maya and Alfred. The two prosecutors were yelping, embarassed as Phoenix and France followed as well alongside Amelia.

The lawyer smiled widely when they arrived. He was so eager to ask Miles a lot of questions but now, he just wanted to relax.

This case has been a terribly hard one. 


End file.
